marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amora (Earth-12131)
, occasional ally of Loki, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 450 lbs (205 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Thor. Always you come back to me... | Speaker = Enchantress | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Amora is an Asgardian who mastered numerous types of sorcery with the help of a powerful sorceresses named Karnilla. She had continuously tried to take over the throne of Odin, the king of Asgard, and gain Thor's heart, in order to get to her objective, the Enchantress has allied herself with being such as Loki and the Executioner. Gods & Monsters After a Pulse of energy left the substance known as Isotope-8 in Earth, Amora allied herself with the Jotun in order to perform a mysterious magical ritual in the St. Patrick Cathedral. The completion of Enchantress' ritual was prevented by the Alliance, who with the help of Doctor Strange defeated her. Bring the Thunder Amora later tried to get the Destroyer Armor from the UN complex in New York. The Enchantress still managed to reactivate the Destroyer, she and her allies were faced by Thor, who managed to force their retreat. Grinning Skull Baron Zemo was helped by the Enchantress when he recovered the remains of the Red Skull. When she used The Hand's magic to open a portal in order to move the corpse, she accidentally allowed Dormammu to escape into Earth once more. Avengers vs. X-Men After the Phoenix Force arrived Earth, Enchantress arrived to New York in order to make Thor fall in love with her using a potion. She was defeated by Cyclops in combat, but still managed to cast the spell on Thor and make him fight the rest of the X-Men. The Wild Hunt Amora took part in Loki's Wild Hunt. The Enchantress battled Valkyrie, but not even her powers augmented with Iso-8 proved a challenge to Valkyrie. Titanomachia The Wrecking Crew was helped by Enchantress when they tried to prove themselves worthy to be members of Doctor Doom's Syndicate, by battling S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance. Land of Fire and Ice When Surtur attacked Midgard, Amora chose to side with the Alliance and in the process joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Powers = The Enchantress possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian Woman or Goddess *'Superhuman Strength:' Amora is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian women. She can lift about 25 tons *'Sorcery:' Amora's magical powers are among the most powerful of all Asgardians. Amora's powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient Asgardian magical energy, and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. ** Mind Control: Using her magical powers, she can control the mind of people *'Energy Projection:' Amora can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat or light *'Seduction:'The main focus of the Enchantress' powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. | Abilities = | Strength = Amora can lift up to 25 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = The Enchantress employs various mystical artifacts, potions and power objects at her disposal. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Magicians